Destiny that bring us closer
by IAMBORED.derp
Summary: Kairi and Sora were best friend when they're 7 years old,then Kairi moves to another country leaving Sora.After 10 years,what will happen if the two of them meet again, but they forgot about each other and become mortal enemies. so many pairings .:


n A/N: So this is my first KH fiction and as I said, don't expect that this will turn into a wonderful story cause IM JUST A BEGGINER. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this but I'm warning you this fic has a grammatical error. So just remind me okay…

Disclaimer: I don't own KH AND FF characters, just the story.

PROLOUGE

Two best friends (boy and a girl) were showing their sign of friendship in their class by drawing a 'paper boat in a bottle, floating through the river '.

"Nice work Sora and Kairi" Their teacher who was about at age 20's said, complimenting their 'work'.

"Well, would you explain to us about your work" "I'm so curious about the drawing cause it's so unique, unlike the others".

The duo friends just nodded their heads, and the boy named Sora went to the middle of their platform, not feeling any butterflies in his stomach.

Sora cleared his throat before explaining their "work". "Well my best friend here and I, uhhmm.. well" "Let's just say that Kairi is the paper boat and, I'm the bottle" Sora said while looking at his best friend.

"Imagine what will happen if we put a paper boat in the water, without a bottle?" he asked.

Suddenly a brunette girl raised her hand. "Oh I know! I know! "the girl exclaimed. " It will drown".

"Right" Sora replied.

"Oh no! It means Kairi will drown" the brunette girl said with those wide teary eyes.

Kairi and Sora just sighed, the brunette girl really have a lot of sugar.

"Any way" "The water is the 'problem', and the paper boat needed a bottle, so that it will not drown". Sora said and his classmate just nodded their heads."

"So it means Kairi needs me and I'm always there for her." "I will protect Kairi and help her from all those problems no matter what, the consequence are." "I will never leave her and, will pass those problems together" "just like the paper boat inside the bottle, they didn't leave each other's side."Sora finally explained a bit proud of his self.

Applause was heard after the boy explained their work. His best friend was so shocked though, she too didn't even know what's with the paper boat. Her best friend just told her to draw that and he will explain everything.

"VERY GOOD Sora! It's so very touching". Their teacher said who has a teary eyed, and clapped her hands

The students have each expression. The boys have their jaws dropped, while the girls sighed because of the sweetness of the two.

"Thank you" Sora said bowing his head and walked towards his best friend. "Come on" He said while extending his hand, but Sora noticed something.

"H-hey, hey are you crying?"Sora asked and used his finger to shed her tears.

"N-nothing… It's just..."Kairi can't finish her sentence anymore, because she was in a verge of tears.

"Okay, Okay I got it. You're welcome, please don't cry" Sora begged and hugged her.

LUNCH TIME

"Sora" Kairi said breaking the silence between them.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really mean it?"

"What?"

"About earlier."

Sora paused before answering."Of course, why?" Does it surprise you?"

"Yes, because to be honest, you're the only person, who told that to me" "I'm a bit flatter" Kairi murmured turning a beet red and smiled at Sora.

"Of course I really mean it Kai, because you're my best friend" Sora grinned.

Kairi sighed and said "You will not leave me, right?"

"YEAH"

"PROMISE" Kairi said showing her pinky.

"PROMISE" Sora once again grinned and link his pinky against her

2 years have pass, the two of them started to become extremely closed than before, as if they can read each other's mind and can finished each other's sentence.

Anyway, the duo friends were heading home now, and Sora decided to break the silence.

"Hey Kairi"

"hmm?"

"Want to grab some drinks?"The seven year old, brunette asked.

"oh sure, you're going to treat me" Kairi said

"WHAT" Sora demanded.

"B-but"

"PWEASE" Kairi said softly while batting her eyelashes and used her puppy eyes.

"N-no...K-k-airi" Sora stammered

"Sora" the auburn haired girl pleaded.

"UGGHHH! FINE"

"YES" Kairi squealed

"GEEZ, I can't believe a tomboy can use that."Sora mumbled.

"Did you say something Sora?"

"Nothing" Sora continued mumbling words

AT THE ICECREAM SHOP

"Good afternoon, may I take your order kids?" A blonde haired woman asked.

"Hi Miss Gorgeous, the name's Sora" the brunette boy said and winked.

Kairi twitched her eyebrows in disgust; her 7 year old best friend was a real flirt.

The woman laughed, a bit shocked by the attitude of the little boy in front of her."Well hello Sora, Is there something you want to order?"

Sora smirked and decided to continue his "charms"." I just want to taste those delicious li-"

Before Sora could finish his sentence, Kairi cut him off by placing her hand over his _BIG_ mouth.

"Can I take 2 orders of sea salt ice cream please" Kairi politely said.

"S-sure" The woman laughed nervously and gave the two their orders.

While the two were licking their ice cream, Sora decided to bring up a subject.

"Hey Kairi" the boy cheered.

"What" Kairi said bluntly.

"Remember the woman earlier?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well she is so _pretty and hot_"

Kairi just nodded her head; obviously she's not interested about this kind of subject.

"Hey, why you're not talking?" Sora smirked. "ahh...don't tell me you're jealous"

Kairi was taken aback at her friend's opinion."And why would I be?"She challenged.

"Simple, cause she's a woman and you're not"

_Ouch_

"What?"

"You hear me? You're not a-"

"Hey! I'm a girl"

"Uh-uh, you're not"

"I am"

"You're not"

"I am"

Sora smirked "race ya".

"H-hey wait, Sora you're such a cheater!"Kairi exclaimed.

And of course the "cheater "won that race, when they reached their destination which is Kairi's home. The two of them were panting heavily.

"Okay, why don't you say hello to my mom for a while?"

"OKIE DOKIE" Sora answered.

Sora opened Kairi's front door and motioning her to go inside first. When they got inside, they noticed that Kairi's mother was there waiting for their appearance, her golden- blonde hair was ragged and her sparkling purple eyes became puffy, and it seems that she's been crying all day.

"Mommy, is there something wrong?"Kairi asked with a hint of concerned.

"K-kairi" Her mother stammered.

"Mommy…what's wrong?"Kairi hugged her mother. "tell me please...what's wrong?"

"K-kairi…we're moving.."

Kairi and Sora's eyes widened in shock, and she let go of her mother.

"n-no…It can't be…. y-you're lying…NO" the auburn haired girl ran away from her house as fast as she could.

Sora bowed his head to pay respect to Kairi's mother and ran after her.

When he saw her, she's sitting on a bench crying her hearts out. He walked towards and sat beside her. Sora didn't talk; he can't let Kairi saw him crying to, because of the news earlier. He just sat there rubbing her back to comfort her, and waited for her to start a conversation.

"Sora…"Kairi murmured."We're always be …together r-right?"She sobbed.

Instead of answering, Sora shoves his hand inside his pocket, and held a blue handkerchief. He used the handkerchief to shed her tears that were already streaming down her face."Come on" He whispered softly.

"Where?"

"Just follow me" Sora said and gently grabbed her hands.

When they reached their destination, Kairi was shocked when she realized that they when to their spot or so called "secret place" which was an old cave that was placed secretly behind the trees _(A/N:I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN :)_

"Sora..w-why-?"

"Why don't we come inside?"Sora interrupted

"b-but –"

"Let's go" Not wanting to wait for her answer, Sora immediately grabbed her hands and went inside the cave.

When they went inside, they noticed the unique doodles on every part of the cave walls.

"Remember this place?" Sora asked.

"Of course" Kairi stiffened."I remember when we draw each other's faces, when we're for back then." Kairi said pointing to the drawing behind Sora.

"Yeah!, I remember it." "But my drawing sucks."The brunette grumbled. (_A/N: AND THE DRAWINGS KNOW FROM KH I...SORA'S DRAWING REALLY I LOVE YOU SORA)._

Kairi giggled a bit forced, but the boy in front of her grinned, but after a while his grinned turned into frown, when he noticed that his bestfriend has teary eyes now.

"SORA" Kairi exclaimed and hugged her bestfriend tightly.

"I don't want to go," "I just want to stay with you forever and ever."

"Kairi …I know..." Sora whispered and hugged her tightly.

"But we promised each others that we will be together" She cried.

"Ssshhh...Don't cry. "he shushed her and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here" Sora commanded.

"H-huh"

"Just stay here, I will be back"

"PROMISE"

"PROMISE" "cross my heart" Sora showed his promise sign and left.

After a while he came back with his hands behind his back. He approached her with a grinned plastered on his face.

"Hey Kai"

"What took you so long? You know how I'm scared, when I'm alone in the dark, right?" the auburn girl said.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I just went somewhere to get an important thing."Sora answered and sat beside her.

"And what is that important thing?" Kairi asked curiously.

"W-well, you might get shock if I tell you"

"Sora, are you all right?" "You're completely red as a tomato"

Well it's true, the brunette boy was completely red now. He wants to ask her something, but was too shy to ask. Sora cleared his throat "Uum...Kairi?" He asked before staring at the floor.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to know, what is that important thing?"He asked with his eyes tightly closed.

Kairi pretended to think before responding"Hmmm… yes"

Sora gulped, "well is that so" "You're not going to be shock right?"

"Uh-huh" Kairi answered becoming impatient.

"Uuum"

"Sora just cut it out."

Sora sighed in defeat. "Well I got this" He finally said and look at her purple eyes.

Kairi gasped and look at his eyes. Ocean blue meets purple one. She can't believe what she saw. Sora holding a star shaped fruit 'Paopu Fruit'.

"Do you know the legend, right?"

"Yes, But Sora, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I know that I won't regret this" Sora quickly answered.

"B-but"

"Kairi please"Sora begged.

Kairi inhaled and said."If two people shared one, their destinies will intertwine."

"Then if we're going to be apart; and if we shared one. We're going to meet each other again, no matter what." Kairi said smiling.

"And we're going to be forever and ever."Sora added.

"Yeah" She stared at him with a hopeful smile.

"Ready?"The brunette boy asked, and held the fruit and broke it into half.

When Kairi nodded, her best friend gave her the other half and grinned.

"So-"

"Yeah"

"One"

"Two"

"Three" they said in unison and ate their halves. At first it taste sour and it turns into sweet like a mango.

What the auburn haired girl ate the fruit, her mind as full of memories. Memories of her and Sora, how did they met, the times when the two have a constant bickering, and of course their 'oh so sweet moments.'

"So?"

Sora interrupted her thoughts.

"How does it taste?"

Kairi pursed her lips and giggled. "Well, at first it taste sour and then, it became sweet." "And to be honest I'm in a deep inn thought earlier; too bad you disturbed it."Kairi said and stuck her tongue.

Sora sighed and hugged her tightly "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't remind me please, I can't accept that I'm going to leave soon."

"Sleepy?" Sora asked.

Kairi just yawned, and started to drift to sleep.

"Guess that answer my question."Sora chuckled "Well come on, I'm going to send you home."

"Don't want to go home." Kari murmured.

"Well I guess, you're going to sleep at my house then."

"That's better."She murmured silently and closed her eyes and lean her head on his shoulder.

Sora smiled"Kairi, don't ever forget… wherever you go… I'm always be with you." Kairi smiled and nodded.

"Good night, my best friend."Sora said.

"Good night"

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

"Tak-"

"Just sleep well okay, I'm not going to leave you."Sora commanded. Not waiting for her response, he gave her a piggyback towards his house.

On the next day, Kairi was rummaging her locker, when she noticed a blue paper boat behind her books. She carefully unfolds it, not wanting to rip. Then she read its content.

_ Dear Kairi,_

_Sorry four not wayking you up erly. And four not letting yu capi awar notes in … Say to pey yu bak, why don't we go to da park layter. I'm going to gib yu samthing_

_You're Best friend, KEYBLADEMASTER_

__ After reading the letter, Kairi smiled her bestfriend was really bad at spelling .Little did she know that, this day will be the day, and that her heart will shatter into tiny pieces. And will be her unforgettable moment or not?__

When the last bell rang, our two protagonists rushed to the door immediately, so that they can avoid pushing themselves into other kids.

"Hey Sora, are we going to the park today?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah" Sora panted

"And can we walk now; I'm so tired of running"

"Kai, how come you're tired already, we're not even a miles away" Sora demanded

"Well you're a boy and I'm a girl."

Sora scoffed at her remark. "What are you talking about?" "YOU A GIRL?" "No way Kai!" "Not in a million years."Sora teased.

"What!" "Oh how dare you; you lazy bum"

"Look who's talking?"

"S-shut up."Kairi grumbled.

"Hey Kairi"

"What?"

"Remember, when we're 5 years old and we played house?"

"Yeah" Kairi answered still running beside him."So?"

"Do you remember what kind of dress you wore that time?"Sora asked smirking.

"H-huh"

"Well?'Sora arched his brow.

"Ummm…"Kairi gulped and "Don't remind me please."

"See you're not a girl and I'm proud of that, because my best friend is a TOMBOY."Sora shouted and ran.

"Why you…Uhh! Hey come back here" Kairi demanded and started to chase him.

At last, after minutes of running; he two finally reached the park breathing heavily.

"Sora, why don't we rest now?"

"Okay"

"So?"The auburn haired girl asked "What are you going to give me?"

"OOhh" "that…well…uumm…"Sora stammered and starting to rummaged his bag.

"I want you to have this" Sora said holding a silver necklace with a crown and pink heart at the center if it. (A/N: you know, Sora's crown necklace but with a pink heart at the center of the star)

The auburn haired gasped. "It's pretty".

"Do you like it?"Sora asked shyly.

"Like it? Sora I love it." "Thank you Sora."

"Want me to put it around your neck?"

"Sure" Kairi answered

When Sora placed the necklace around her neck, she smiled."Me too Sora, I have a present for you." Kairi said.

She dug her hands inside her pockets and held a pink thalassa shells that were tied together to formed a star with small crown shaped wood and has a smiley face on it.(A/N: Kairi's lucky charm from KH I)

"It's my lucky char" She explained smiling."Be sure to bring it back to me."

"Don't worry I will."Sora answered grinning.

"Promise?" Kairi held her pinky, instead of showing his pinky Sora hugged hr tightly not wanting to let go.

"So…you really need to go back here" Sora said.

"H-huh?"

"Well, I have your charm."Sora explained

"Okay Sora, you got me there" Sora chuckled.

"This is real."Sora nodded

"No matter where I go Or what I sees..I can always come back here, right?"

"Of course"

"That's good, Sora don't ever change."

After promising each other, they just stood there, hugging each other not saying other words.

Kairi went home grinning widely. But unfortunately when she opened their front door, she noticed that there are lots of boxes which were scattered at their living room

Kairi's eyes widened and she rushed towards her mother's bedroom, but she saw her mom; packing her things when she opened the door.

"Mommy, what's the meaning of these?"Kairi asked shaking.

"I'm sorry dear, but your dad called earlier, and said that our fight was schedule at 7."Her mom explained.

"But mommy."

"Kairi I know." Kairi's mom answered softly.

"Can Sora come with us?"Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but he can't go with us."

"But mom…"

"But can I see Sora, at least for last one?"

"Of course my dear you can."

"Thank you."Kairi thanked and hugged her mom.

So it happened, Kairi's mom called Sora and his parents to come over at their house to bid farewell.

"So Stella, where are you and Kairi going to move?"A blacked haired woman asked.

"Well, Noctis work at the country called 'Radiant Garden'."Stella, Kairi's mm answered.

"That far?" A blonde man asked."I guess that our kids will be sad about that."

"Cloud if you're at their situation, you will be sad too." Tifa said a little depressed."And of course, I will miss my best friend too."Tifa said and hugged Stella tightly.

"Don't worry we'll come back to." Stella replied hugging her back.

"Ahh…so sweet." Cloud teased.

"Shut up and join us dear." Tifa chuckled.

While their parents were busy talking about their past, Sora and Kairi were silently gazing the stars at Kairi's balcony.

"Well, is this a g-goodbye.?"Kairi asked her lips was quivering as if she's trying to prevent her tears to come.

"No, don't ask me that question again."Sora aid raising his voice, and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her."We're going to meet again, remember when we shared the paopu fruit at the secret place?"

Kairi nodded slowly, and until she can't take it anymore and started to cry."I don't know what will happen if you're not with me, I think my li-"

"Ssshh" "Why don't you try to play with the other kids, and to make new friends."Sora suggested rubbing her back gently. "It's not good if you just stay at your new house and eat, sleep, watch TV." "You know it's bad in your health and worst you're going to get FAT."Sora said trying to cheer up their mood.

Kairi laughed half-heartedly. "And of course, although I have new friends, you're the best best BEST FRIEND I ever had."

"Sure." Sora chuckled.

"KAIRI, SORA" Stella exclaimed from behind," The cab is coming over in a minute."

"Already" Both kids complained.

"I'm sorry to tell you kids, but yes we're leaving."Stella said and hugged the two."So Kairi, why don't you check your things if you forgot something."Stella ordered."I and Sora will have a little chit-chat here."

"Okay" Kairi forced a cheerful smile and left.

"So, Aunt Stella, what do you want to tell me?"Sora asked.

"I just want to thank you."

"For what Aunt Stella?"

Stella smiled and hugged him like a teddy bear, and replied "for being a great friend to my daughter."

"You're welcome Aunt Stella, you're daughter is a great friend either."Sora grinned."Aunt Stella?"

"Yes dear?" "will you do me a favor?"Sora asked shyly.

"Okay Sora, what is it?"

"Will you take care of Kairi for me?" Sora asked.

Stella bends down ruffling his hair."Of course Sora I will, don't worry."Stella smiled sweetly.

_'HONK HONK'_

Stella gasped "Oh no, the cab is here, come on Sora."

When they reached the front porch they saw Cloud helping the driver to put their luggage at the cars compartment and Tifa hugging the teary eyed Kairi.

"So see you after a years my friend, say regards to Noctis."Cloud said.

"Oh my Stella."Tifa murmured and hugging her."I will miss you."

"Me either."Stella replied and hugged her back.

"Well take care of yourself Kai."

"Yeah, and Sora when we meet again be sure to give back the charm to me."Sora grinned.

"Of course." And they hugged.

"Aw come on, I thought we're done of this already."Cloud whined

"Shut up Cloud, and join our group hug."Tifa ordered

"Fine" Cloud grumbled.

_'HONK HONK'_

"Ma'am, I already put your luggage inside the cab."The driver said.

"Okay thank you." Stella thanked and faced Kairi."Come on Kairi, we're leaving now."Stella said and dragged her gently."Farewell guys, Thank you very much."Stella announced and smiled. Cloud nodded his head and put his arms around the Sora and crying Tifa.

When Stella got inside the cab, Kairi followed and opened the window car."SORA" she shouted.

"KAIRI." Sora ran beside the cab.

"Sora…remember what you said before?"Sora nodded 'YES' , then the driver started the engine.

"I'm always with you too… I'll come back to you… I PROMISE" Kairi exclaimed.

"I know you will" Sora shouted.

Then the cab drove away, Kairi and Stella poked their heads at the back window and waved their hands.

Sora and his family waved their hands too, until the cab was out of their sight."Goodbye Kairi."Sora whispered.

"Sora dear, you can drink your milk now." Tifa said knocking at the door of her son's bedroom.

_'KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Sora" Tifa called, but no answer was heard.

When she opened the door, she noticed Sora's bed was in a mess and his blankets were tightly knot making a long rope that was draped down his window.

Tifa's eyes widened in shock and he called for her husband" CLOUD, CLOUD" "Come here, quick."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Cloud asked from the door.

"Sora is GONE?" Tifa explained.

"Don't worry Hun, he'll come back," Cloud rubbed his wife's back reassuring her.

He was panting heavily, and was running towards their 'Secret Place'. He don't get it, he knew that they're going to meet again, so why he is crying as if he's going to forget about her in the future and vice versa.

When he reached the cave, he quietly got inside and walked around while touching his and Kairi's doodles years ago, until he reached his most favorite drawing that they made, when they drew each others' faces. Sora touched Kairi's face and closed his eyes, trying to remember those memories that they treasured, when they first met, when they have a constant bickering, the day when they shared Paopu fruit, but unknown to him that he stopped his breathing, he just noticed it when he needed to breath.

Sora picked up the stone that was placed behind him and draw a 'star that form his face reaching for Kairi's ', when he's done, he put down the stone and touched the star that he added. He smiled and said those words that he didn't know if he can remember in future, those words that he said when she leaves him.

_"Until we meet again Kairi"_

A/N: so how was it? Yes I know there is lots of grammatical error and the story is sucks too. Just read and review and let me know if I need to continue this story or not. Thank you very much for having some time to read this story I really appreciate it. GOD BLESS….dooley:


End file.
